


Come Back Home

by abeth_zuppa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father's Day, I'm not original when it comes to naming these kids, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_zuppa/pseuds/abeth_zuppa
Summary: Ed's leaving for a trip and finds himself in a familiar moment from a different perspective.





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day! I wrote this story in one sitting about a month ago, but I decided to edit it and post it for today. Questions, comments, and critiques are always welcome. Enjoy! - Ellie (abeth_zuppa)

Ed stepped as silently as possible out of the bed, or at least as quietly as he could with his automail leg. The sun isn’t even up yet, but Ed has to be at the Resembool train station to catch the first train to Central.

As he stretches, he glances over at his sleeping wife. Winry had been pulling all-nighters for the past two nights and this was the first time that she had gone to bed at a reasonable hour. He didn’t want to wake her up, knowing how grumpy she could be when her sleep was interrupted. He got himself dressed, running through his mental checklist. _Clothes, hygiene items, reading material, oil for my leg. What else am I forgetting?_

“Damn it, I know I’m forgetting something,” he mumbled.

“Mmm, Ed?”

_Well, there goes my attempt to stay quiet._

“Sorry I woke you up, Win”.

She rubbed her tired eyes and turned on the lamp next to her.

“I thought you were leaving tomorrow, Ed”.

“It’s Wednesday, Winry”.

She ran a hand over her face, sleepily figuring out what day of the week it was. “Dammit, I need to stop doing all-nighters…”

“Go back to bed, Winry,” he whispered.

“No. I’ll walk you out since I’m up anyway”.

\---

He finished packing his suitcase with Winry’s help. Amazingly, even in her sleep-deprived state, she was able to make sure he had everything for his trip. She threw on a robe and yawned as she went with Ed to the front door.

“Do you have your wallet and train tickets, dear?” she asked as she helped him put on his coat. He turned to her, pulling the wallet out of his front pocket to show her, placing it back in its original spot.

“Now make sure you keep your leg maintained. I know you’re only going to be gone for a couple of weeks, but it’s still very important!”

“Of course, dear.”

She handed him his suitcase and leaned towards him to give him a kiss.

“Daddy? Where are you going?”

\---

Ed turned to see their kids clad in pajamas, their daughter holding hands with her older brother. Winry looked to Ed and kneeled down.

“What are you two doing up?”

The little girl yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Tish wanted a drink of water, but she was afraid of walking around when it’s so dark out,” the little boy responded.

Ed froze in place, no longer thinking about getting to the train station. He had been here before, a moment eerily similar to one from his own childhood.

Winry ruffled the boy’s golden hair.

“Thank you, Urey. You’re such a good big brother”.

Their daughter stared at Ed.

“Daddy?”

“Trisha, Daddy’s going on a trip and needs to catch the train…,” Winry said.

“Are you coming back, Daddy?”

\---

That’s what broke him. He was in that same spot, except now he was the father walking out the door. He and Winry knew he was going to be gone for two weeks and that he was coming back home. They’d told the kids about his trip and when he’d be back. Currently, their half-asleep minds were not fully understanding what was going on. Winry glanced at him, noting the way his grip around the suitcase handle had tightened.

But then - it relaxed.

He placed the suitcase on the floor and kneeled down on the wooden floor.

“I’m going to Central for two weeks, but I’ll be back”.

“Only for two weeks, Daddy?” Urey asked.

“Yes, bud. And while I’m gone, I want both of you to help Mommy and be on your best behavior. Okay?”

Trisha and Urey nodded.

Ed opened his arms, giving his kids the biggest hugs he could and placing a small kiss on each forehead. He stood up and headed back towards the front door. While he’d been conversing with Urey and Trisha, Winry had gotten up, waiting by the suitcase. Ed kissed her and placed a hand on her abdomen. She smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

“Don’t worry, Ed. I can handle these three."

“Of course you can. I’ll see you in two weeks."

“I love you."

“I love you too, Winry."

He picked up the suitcase and headed outside, the gray morning skies and cool air giving him a small chill. Winry had picked up Trisha in her arms, with Urey standing next to her, and they waved to him as he walked down the path towards the train station.

\---

Ed sat down on the bench at the train station. He knew he was a bit early, but it was better than the times he was getting to the station right as the train pulled in. The train rolled up to the station, dark smoke billowing into the now pink-tinged morning sky. The conductor asked for tickets from Ed, one of the few passengers on this early train. Ed opened his wallet to hand over his boarding ticket.

“Beautiful family you have there, sir”.

It took him a few seconds to register the conductor’s comment. A recent family photo that they had taken four months ago had been carefully placed between his various train tickets and scraps of paper. In the photo, Winry sat in a chair with Trisha on her knee, her pregnant belly not as noticeable as it was now. Ed stood next to her, holding Urey and having Urey’s arms wrapped gently around Ed’s neck. All of them smiled at the camera.

“Thanks, Mr. Conductor”.

Ed boarded the train, finding a window seat where he could watch the landscape go by. The conductor did his final boarding call and the train started up again. He took another look at the photo and found a note tucked away behind it.

_Have a safe trip! Come back home soon!_

_Love,_

_Winry, Urey, Trisha, and Little One_


End file.
